The list
by CheesFreak
Summary: Hermione runs away during the war. And guess who is going to find her?
1. Prequel

The list: Prologue (kind of..):

During the war.

"Ginny I'm going to run away" Hermione said when she pulled her into a quiet place. "to the south but I'll stay in the country."

"Are you just going to leave everything here." Ginny said. "what about the others?"

But Ginny was too late Hermione had already taken the stairs to one of the backdoors of the castle. Ginny found a note that Hermione had pushed into her hand while they were talking.

_Ginny _

_Sorry for the little amount of information I gave you but PLEASE don't tell anybody where I am. I'm going to a city with a only a small wizard population in the south. I need to escape from this war I just can't take it anymore. Love Hermione _

_P.S.: Please burn this note or keep it on a safe place!_

In the great hall.

"Ginny have you seen Hermione I can't find her." Ron said "I've looked everywhere after Harry killed Voldemort."

"No haven't seen her."

Ginny wanted to tell Ron that she had left but kept it a secret for her best friend.

Somewhere outside.

Narcissa Malfoy walked to the castle. Kingsley Shacklebolt had accepted his temporarily position as minister of magic so he was the representative of the 'good side'.

"Please don't attack me I'm just a negotiator." She said.

"What are your demands." Said Kingsley.

"A safe walk over to the good side for a few families."

"Why should we?"

"We are called traitors by the others we only fought alongside the Dark Lord to protect our families."

"How many families?"

"Three. Including my own."

A/n I posted a prologue and I want to know if I have to go on with this or not. Otherwise I won't post Chapter one.

Disclaimer: I don't own this except the storyline.


	2. Draco's new job

Chapter 1: Draco's new job.

Somewhere in the ministry of magic.

Draco Malfoy worked at the ministry of magic for over two years he is twenty. After the war his family walked over. Sold the big mansion and moved to London. Now he lived on his own but still lived in the same street as his parents.

He worked on the department of Wizard And Witches registration. The department had a list Draco was called by the head of his department. He was given a new job and a letter with instructions.

_Draco Malfoy_

_You are given the opportunity to renew the list once every ten years together with fifty-nine other wizards. Travelling will be done by apparating or by use of the floo powder network. Your new job start when you are done reading this letter. Your families have been informed, the list of cities and their wizard community meeting points you have to visit are listed in the other letter. Adding or removing someone on the list will be done by sending letters by owl. (If you have no owl available one ministry owl will be rented to you.) Another list with missing witches and wizards has been given as well If you find one of these persons during your travel please inform the ministry personaly bringing the form._

_Yours sincerely the Minister of Magic_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

He looked at his lift of cities and towns, he was luck he had only a few small towns somewhere in the south and not one of the big cities with many wizards.

George's apartment above the WWW store.

"Ron will you calm down we will find Hermione." Said Harry "Wherever she might be."

Ginny and Ron lived with George above the store but only until they found a place to live on their own. She and Harry were still a couple but too young to live together. She had heard conversations like this a thousand times but had never told anyone that she and Hermione kept writing each other.

"Just let her go Ron." Said George "Nobody leaves without a reason."

Somewhere in England.

Hermione walked in a little bookshop on the main street. On the back of the house there was a little wizarding shop but the only wizards living there were she and the owner.

She handed over some sickles to buy a new quill. Then walked to a little street where she lived between muggles. Most of her new friends were muggles. She hadn't visited Diagon Alley since she had left. Although she had been in London but that was because friends of her asked her to go on a shopping day and she couldn't refuse.

She lived with a friend because she couldn't afford a house of her own. Hermione kept all magic carefully hidden from her friend Amy therefore she introduced herself as Hermione Johnson. Hermione had boyfriends but never real relationships to keep her secret well hidden.

**A/N: Please give me your thoughts about it and I'd like some suggestions for the name of the town where Hermione lives.**


	3. We've got a visitor

Chapter 2: We've got a visitor

In the secret shop.

"Hermione there's a new message on the bulletin board." Said Toby the owner of the shop. "The ministry is sending someone but read for yourself."

_Dear Witches and Wizards of all villages of Britain_

_We will be sending a representative of the Ministry of magic to complete our register of Inhabitants with magic powers and other magical creatures by writing down all names and adding or removing people from the missing list. A representative will arrive in a few days or weeks, when he/she arrived all inhabitants of your town must report himself/herself to him/her. _

_Representative for your town is: __Mr. Draco Malfoy ._

_The Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt._

Malfoy is coming to register everybody. Hermione freaked, She didn't know what to do Malfoy couldn't find out where she was then everybody would know.

George's living room

"Ron I've got some hope for you to find Hermione." Said George when he read the letter that was just delivered. "You remember you put Hermione on the Missing list. The ministry is doing their wizarding registration. Maybe some guy from the ministry will find her."

"But even if they find her how would we know where she is." Said Ginny in a try to talk Ron out of the idea of finding Hermione.

"We could ask Dad or Percy to put up their light in the right Department." George said.

Somewhere in England

"That was town number four" said Draco while walking out of a small village where all wizards had moved away. "Still eleven to go."

Draco looked down his list for his next town. And checked his missing list again he stared a while at Hermione's photo in her missing witch file he had managed to let everyone forgive him except for her.

He walked in a dark alley in the next door town and disapparated to the next village he had to visit. He had the addresses of all the local wizarding community points. And walked towards the little bookshop when he saw a young lady leaving he was sure that he had seen her before and suddenly remembered the picture on his missing list that he had checked few minutes ago. "Granger! Is that you."

**A/N: I need some help for the name of the town where Hermione lives, any suggestions?**


	4. Welcome 'stranger!

Chapter 3: Welcome 'stranger'?

In our little town

Whoever it was she didn't respond to 'Granger' maybe it was a lookalike. Draco entered the bookshop it wasn't very big just a few shelves and about fifty books. Behind the counter there was a door that led to a little hallway with again two doors on one he detected a anti-muggle spell that was certainly the meeting point.

When he entered the 'meeting point' there was nobody inside but there was a little whistle and a little card under it:

_Please blow the whistle and I'll apparate in a few seconds._

Draco blew it then after a few seconds a young wizard apparated behind the counter top "How can I help you."

"I'm Draco Malfoy I'm here to complete the list." Draco said. "Can you please call all witches and wizards together."

"If you'd come a few minutes earlier we'd still be here."

"Who, would be here?"

"The only wizards of course" Toby said "We are only with the two of us, me and Hermione Johnson but she said she wanted to be left alone for a couple of days and I'm not so stupid to interrupt her."

"It doesn't matter I have time. Do you know a hotel in the neighbourhood."

"There is no hotel in the town but you can stay here I'm sort of a magical B&B for when a tired wizard may show up."

WWW store (closed today)

Ginny and Ron are helping George with the inventory and with the needed chattering.

"Ron put it out of your mind I'm sure Hermione would be smart enough to keep herself out of the view from anyone who works for the Ministry of Magic." Said Ginny while writing down the number of fake wands. "If she wants to be found she would let us know."

"I'm starting to believe Ginny and after all these years she wouldn't want to come back." Said George. "and I found another box of Fake wands over here."

"You two are right it's too embarrassing for her to come back." Ron said.

Hermione's house that's shared with Amy

Malfoy chose the wrong moment to show up. By this time Toby would already have told him who I am. Maybe I should pretend I don't know him he'll go away by himself.

"I'm home. I bought a new book." Hermione yelled through the living room so that her friend could hear her.

"Hermione I thought you already had every book in there." Said Amy "Why do you go there so often? I hope it's not for the boy behind the counter you can do better."

"I just like reading that's all." Said Hermione "And Toby is just really good friend."

"Sure."

Hermione went up to her room to write a letter to Ginny although they made an agreement to only send owl during the night.

_Ginny I'm in trouble _

_You remember Draco Malfoy HE's here in MY town  
for that stupid list the ministry does every ten years.  
I hope nobody reads this because I'm sending this  
during the day. Love Hermione._


	5. Don't you know me?

**A/N: My new chapter, I think (hope) that you will like it. **

Chapter 4: Don't you know me?

George's kitchen

When Ginny left the burrow George looked after her because Ron only stayed at the apartment to sleep or to help on busy days in the shop. George became much more responsible after Fred's death he'd never let that happen to anybody else in his family anymore.

"Ginny! Come here! NOW!" yelled George from the kitchen. "I found something" He said sarcastically while holding a letter next to the open window where Hermione's beautiful grey owl was still sitting.

"Do I have any mail." She asked to sound as innocent as possible.

"You have been writing with Hermione." He said with a quite angry and worried voice. "For how long and answer, don't deny it."

"I have been writing her since the day she left but you can't tell anyone, she begged me to keep it a secret. Especially to Ron she doesn't want to see him anymore."

"But you could have told everybody else where she was?"

"I don't know where she actually is. I only write with her for when I need advice or when she needs someone to talk to. But if we tell Ron I write with her he will go to look for her."

"Alright then." George said approvingly. "Write back to say that I know your little secret and choose a bit more discrete writing times.

_Hermione WHY did you send a letter in the middle of the day  
George found it and now he knows the secret! But we can  
better only write between 11 A.M. and 15 P.M. then Ron is  
at work and we well be sure he doesn't read it any of our  
letters. By the way George promised to keep it a secret._

_And now back to your letter: Why don't you disguise  
yourself and use another name? Even that wizard in your  
town won't know who you are and just wait until he leaves._

_Love Ginny_

Malfoy's room

Malfoy woke up, took a shower, got dressed and skipped breakfast. He would go into the muggle town for the day and find out more about that Johnson girl maybe it was Granger and she had changed her last name or it was just a coincidence but two Hermione's who look the same and are both witches that was impossible.

Hermione's bedroom

Malfoy would never go into the muggle town he doesn't know anything about muggles I think I'll be safe there. Hermione would take her friend Amy for a day shopping in the centre of the town with Amy with her Malfoy would never dare to talk about magic if they'd meet.

Draco chose a pub and ask some random people about Hermione.

"A Butterbeer please." He asked the barman

"Excuse me sir but what's a butterbeer."

Draco never thought of it that muggles might not know the food wizards eat and just kept it simple and asked for a glass of water everybody would know that.

"Excuse me do you know a certain Hermione Johnson?" He asked the barman. They should hear every gossip there is in a small town like this.

"Hermione sure she comes here almost every day with her friends and always around lunch."

Hermione knew that Malfoy could be anywhere he wasn't afraid to talk to muggles. But she had to keep herself to her daily schedule so that her friends wouldn't suspect anything strange.

"Let's go to the pub!" said Amy "We have to make our daily appearance."

Amy then dragged Hermione into their pub and then she saw him sitting at the bar. And asked Amy to sit at a table behind a big plant.

Draco knew Hermione tried to hide but he wasn't stupid and just walked over to the table to talk to her.

"Hello Granger." He said.

"ehm .. There is nobody here called Granger ." said Amy not knowing anything.

"I'm sure there is someone." Draco said while looking at Hermione.

"Hermione do you know this guy." Amy asked.

"No I've never seen him before." She said trying to get rid of him. "And besides my name is Johnson not Granger."

Hermione would never let him win so Draco needed a plan to let her talk to him.

"Oh she doesn't know anything about you." Said Draco loudly. "I thought you might have told somebody by now."

"What do I don't know." Amy asked "What is he talking about. Are you hiding something from me."

"No I'm not hiding anything from you." Hermione said "Let's just go home we'll come back later."

Hermione and Amy left but Draco followed them to their house from a distance and then waited a few minutes until he knocked on the door.

**A/N: please review and apologies for the writing mistakes (if you find any). And if you are reviewing what you should be doing you should tell me how many chapters you want me to write (I'm currently writing chapter 6.) and PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY! (I'm desperate)**


	6. Don't tell

Chapter 5: Don't tell

"Go away!" yelled Hermione through the door

"I can't go away, you know I have to put you on the list." He yelled back.

Hermione opened the door she didn't saw the arrogant little boy from school anymore. He was a handsome grown-up man in a black shirt. Black has always looked good on him.

"I'll give you exactly four minutes." She said. "You can take me off that missing list of yours but ask for total discretion so that nobody except for you, me and the one who will write it down on the list can know that my status has changed."

"Fine, I'll bring it personally."

Draco came inside the house and started to ask the questions for the form he had to fill in.

"Name?" He asked "Full name please."

"You know my name." She said but after a strange look from Draco "Hermione Jean Granger."

"Date of birth?"

"September 19th 1979"

"Married?"

"No."

"Any muggles that acknowledge the fact that you are a witch."

"Not until you start talking louder ..." she said pointing upstairs to Amy's room.

"Missing from?"

"May 1998."

"Until?"

"Today." She said " April 6th 2000."

"Found in ...?"

"Little Grey Valley"

"That's it. I'll bring these to London." He said with the form in his hand

"You're leaving then?" She asked.

"No, I think I'm going to stay a few days."

Draco apparated to London and after ten minutes he was back.

On the same moment in George's apartment

"Why were you looking around in my room?" Ginny asked

"I was looking for you then I saw a few envelopes on your desk all addressed to Hermione Granger." Yelled Ron back.

"She didn't want you to know." Said Ginny who was now hiding behind George.

"And how long did you know?" he asked George. "Tell me how long."

"About a week" George said "Can you please calm down."

A grey owl flew inside the window Ron took the message from its beak and started reading it.

"It's a good thing I didn't listen to you two, I asked a friend of mine at the ministry to keep an eye on the list." He said while still reading. "Here i have the location.

"Ron, don't you dare." Ginny yelled

But it was too late Ron had already disapparated to Little Grey Valley, Ginny turned around and noticed that George had disapparated alongside Ron.

Suddenly they stood in front of a small house with two names on the letterbox

_Amy Stuart & Hermione Johnson. _

"You can't go in there, she doesn't want you there." George said before Ron knocked on the door.

Hermione opened the door and after one look she tried to close it again, she was too late Ron had already entered followed by George: "I tried to stop him, Honestly."

"OUT!" she yelled at Ron.

"Not before you tell me why you left us all." He said while trying to threaten her with his wand .

Even then Ron hadn't suspected that both Draco and George would try to defend Hermione. The result Draco was hit with a stinging spell fired by Ron, George was hanging with one ankle in the air because he was hit by a badly performed levicorpus spell by Draco that had missed Ron and Ron was stunned by George.

Out of reaction to the spell fire Hermione had also taken out her wand and had casted a protection charm to herself.

"What is going on here?" said Amy after seeing the last part of the little fight. "W-why is he unconscious and he hanging in the air and who are they."

"... Amy I'm really sorry for what I'm going to do." Said Hermione and pointed her wand at Amy "Oblivate!"

While Hermione erased Amy's memory Draco had performed counter curses on Ron and George. Because the process was taking so long everybody suspected that Hermione wasn't just erasing Amy's memory but she was changing it.

"Where am I this is not my house." Amy said.

"ehm I found you on the side of the road you had fainted." Hermione said quickly.

"I've a headache." Amy said "Maybe should go home thank you for the care." Eventually Amy left like she didn't know she lived in that house.

"What did you do to her?" Draco asked.

"I changed her memory, she thinks she lives with her brother in Scotland." Hermione said with the tears in her eyes. "You wouldn't know how hard it is to send a friend away when they don't even know it."

"I'll take all her stuff and place her brother under a charm as well." Hermione said and went upstairs, after a twenty minutes Ron, George and Draco heard a loud crack coming from upstairs. So they decided to wait for her until she returned.

"Why are you here?" asked Ron to Draco.

"I work for the ministry, I have to complete a part of the list." Draco answered. "Why are you two here?"

"Don't ask me." George said. "I only tried to stop him from coming." While pointing towards Ron.

"I have been searching for her since the day she went missing."

Another loud crack came from the kitchen and a few seconds later Hermione came into the room. There were tears rolling over her cheeks. Then she looked at the boys who all three started asking questions on the same time.

"Why did you leave? Couldn't you let me know where you were?" asked Ron

"Everybody knew you were in love with me. Wasn't it? I liked you too but something changed it, and you were still so attracted to me."

"Then why did you leave? Who made you leave."

"It was too much for me to handle. And I can't tell you who made me leave you would just attack him to get me for yourself, even after all these years."

Ron thought of it, and it was true what she said he would do everything to get Hermione. Even kill someone.

**A/N: Here is the new Chapter. And if people ask why George is even in this story because he is totally unnecessary, he is my favourite character(together with Fred if he hadn't died). **

**And another thing. From now on I'm going to add a sneak peek for the next chapter (It's only two lines long)**

"_George can I trust you?" Draco said "I know she does."_

"_Sure."_

**So I hope you enjoyed and please review **


	7. A little history

Chapter 6: A little history.

Hermione's story

Hermione had kept one friend a secret for ever since her fifth year. It was during the exam period then she would bury herself in the books in library until she got kicked out at night.

Hermione had a lot of friends but there was one friend that nobody else could know of, Draco Malfoy. Hermione and Draco had spend lots of hours together in the library. Nobody knew it but when Draco was alone without his friends he didn't insult Hermione at all.

They talked as normal friends but only when the library was empty and when there was nobody to see it. When another student would enter the library the two became enemies again.

Somewhere mid sixth year when Draco had told Hermione that he was a death eater. He forced her to keep it a secret. She tried to talk him out of it after Harry had attacked him with a sectumsempra curse. But he didn't listen to her after all those things that happened between them.

Hermione would never forgive him for attacking her friends during her sixth year, watching her being tortured by Bellatrix Lestange and not doing anything at all. Still there was that time when Draco stopped his friends from attacking Hermione, Harry and Ron in the room of requirement. That was the moment she knew they were still friends.

Draco's story

Draco was sitting next to George. Hermione was going to the pub to tell everybody that Amy had left to her brother so that they wouldn't become suspicious. Ron went for a walk to calm down.

"George can I trust you?" Draco said "I know she does."

"Sure."

"Hermione trust's you so I do too."

"What you want to tell me?"

"Hermione and I were really good friends when we were still in Hogwarts."

"Really I never noticed." George said with a surprised look on his face.

"Nobody knows about our friendship it started in our fifth year." Draco said "She told me all her secrets and talked about problems with me." Draco looked to the door to see if there was nobody coming. "In our sixth year she talked to me about Ron and how she was jealous of that Lavender girl but when Ron started to like Hermione she said she liked me instead."

"Why are you telling all this to me, you barely know me."

"Hermione told me about all her friends, you were the one she trusted the most." Said Draco smiling.

"She trusts me the most." George said "Did she told you why."

"You and your brother knew all gossips and all the news around Hogwarts but it was never you who told it to others it was your brother that's what she noticed about you two, your big difference."

"I think she right she's the only one who could keep us apart."

"You know I was a death eater, on the night I told that to Hermione she tried to get it out of my head and leave to a safer place. I told her I couldn't leave. She yelled several things at me that night all about why I should leave. How it would be safer for me and how it would be safer for us and then she kissed me. But back then I was to scared for Voldemort that I didn't listen to her."

"She kissed you?" George said shocked

" We had never the chance to talk about it." Draco continued. "The day after it I left Hogwarts when Dumbledore was killed and I only saw her again when she was locked up in my house but it was too dangerous for me to go down and talk to her. My aunt would have killed me. The next time I saw her was in the room of requirement but we couldn't talk there we nearly died.

Suddenly Hermione appeared out of the opening between the kitchen and the living room, by the look on her face she was listening long enough to hear that Draco had told everything to George.

"You told him! It's not because I trust him that you should tell him my biggest secrets, all at the same time." Hermione yelled.

"Calm down Hermione I'll never tell anyone. It's better that someone else knows that just the two of you."

"You promise not to tell anyone, not even Ginny."

"Promise."

"Hermione are we still friends?" Draco asked

"Definitely!"

**A/N: New chapter I hope you guys like it and please review it because I have no inspiration anymore for next chapters. This will be the last update until mid July because of my exams that are coming up and my birthday is in the first week of July. Then I'm going to be too excited about the last Harry Potter film that is also coming (July 13****th**** for where I am) then I'll post a new chapter (maybe). **

**Sneak peek:**

_George had told Hermione that he had to go back to London the next morning to open the shop, Ginny wouldn't be able to handle it by herself and he used the excuse to take Ron with him._

**Keep reading (and reviewing)**


	8. Catch up time

**A/N: Because of my birthday earlier this week (4****th**** of July) I made this chapter nearly double as long as my usual chapters. It has 1233 word and my normal chapters are around 650 words.**

Chapter 7: Catch up time.

Draco and Hermione were friends again and George kept it a secret for the rest of the world. Ron had returned from his walk around the town. In front of his eyes Hermione and Draco were still arch enemies, so did they act like.

Lots of changing were done that same day. Hermione had magically changed the names on the letterbox to _Hermione Granger_ instead of _Hermione Johnson & Amy Stuart, _the house was also enchanted with a spell that would make people think that only Hermione had lived there. The bedroom where Amy used to sleep was turned into a visitor's room where with some magically added beds all three boys could spend the night.

George had told Hermione that he had to go back to London the next morning to open the shop, Ginny wouldn't be able to handle it by herself and he used the excuse to take Ron with him.

Ron who still hated Draco as a school enemy so refused to sleep with him in the same room. Therefor Ron slept on the couch.

Hermione changed her clothes into comfortable pyjama's and went to bed but didn't fell asleep. She thought of everything that had happened today. On one and the same day she had Draco Malfoy standing on her doorstep Ron and George who stood there as well, she had sent her best friend away.

Draco woke up in a quite small bedroom with George Weasley laying in the other bed in the room. There was sunlight coming through the blinds meaning that it was morning. Then he realized where he was and he put on his clothes and went down the stairs. On a clock he saw it was half past seven and in the only person in the kitchen was Ron in his pyjamas with a cup of hot milk.

"Hermione went to buy us some breakfast, she wasn't expecting so many guests." Ron said.

Draco took the seat on the other side of the table.

"I know you're some sort of ministry officer and that you work on the Wizards and Witches registration department but why are you here then, shouldn't you be at the ministry in London." Ron asked Draco.

"You know the list right." Draco said "You probably do otherwise you wouldn't have found Granger in a place like this. My job is to visit several small towns all around Britain to update the list."

"And that means."

"You're really as stupid as they say aren't you. This town is one of the places that I have to visit and I saw Granger in a pub so I added her to the list."

"I'm not stupid." Yelled Ron who had almost pulled out his wand.

A few second later George came down the stairs still yawning.

"Come on Ron get dressed we leave immediately after breakfast"

George hadn't even finished his sentence when two big paper bags appeared on the kitchen table and everybody expected Hemione to come in every second but it took ten minutes before she arrived.

"I send the bags here because they were too heavy." Hermione said.

After breakfast George and Ron said goodbye to Hermione and left back home. Afterwards Draco wanted to leave as well but Hermione stopped him.

"I forgive you." Hermione said.

"You can't forgive me so easily." Draco said. "Not after all the things I have done. I abandoned you when you were in danger, I never helped you with anything during the war."

"You did in the room of requirement you stopped Crabbe or Goyle from attacking me, Harry and Ron. You had the chance to sell us out to Voldemort all the time because you knew it was us even in our best disguise but you never did."

Hermione gave Draco a hug.

"You can go now if you want to."

"I probably should go I still need to pass a few towns. But you can come with me if you want." Draco said hoping that she would come.

"Draco I would like to ... but I can't leave now all these people they... ."

"Say that you're travelling" Draco interrupted "But please come with me, you can't stay here not now we all know you're here all alone."

"Fine."

Hermione agreed to go with Draco to London and stay in his house until she found a new place in the city. Hermione packed all her belongings in a bag that was bigger on the inside. It was necessary because Hermione took really everything that was not part of the furniture with her.

She packed the furniture as well but in a box and she left it in the living room. Hermione would come to collect the box when she has a new place to stay.

Eventually Hermione did a side along apparition with Draco to a small town. It looked like there was only one street in the little village but there were lots of little alleys from the main road and all with a dead end.

"This shouldn't be too hard." Draco said.

Suddenly they saw a old man coming out of his shop and running towards Draco and Hermione. The man was wearing a strange mix of clothes it seemed like he had attempted wearing muggle clothes in what he had succeeded but on the other hand he was still wearing his wizard robes as a cape.

"I heard you apparating." Said the man. "I never thought that I would ever hear that sound again. It's been a long time since I last saw a wizard."

"I'm from the ministry of magic I'll have to meet every witch and wizard there is in this town by the wizard meeting point in one hour." Draco said.

"I'm sorry young man but there aren't any wizards left. The last wizard left a few years ago."

"And what about you, you knew we were wizards because of the apparition sound."

"I'm a squib, I have the senses of a wizard and I know a lot about wizards but I can't even perform a decent spell."

"Are you all alone here?" Hermione asked the old man.

"Oh no my dear I'm married to a muggle. But she doesn't know anything about my magical family." Said the old man. "I hoped that maybe one of my children or grandchildren would be a witch or a wizard but I've lost hope."

"You shouldn't lose any hope I'm a muggleborn and I've read that muggleborn are descents from wizard families who lost their magical ability through the generation."

"Thank you dear, that makes me happy. And for you young man there really isn't any wizard left."

Draco and Hermione said goodbye to the old man. They left by foot to the next place because Draco hadn't 'pre-visited' the village. It took a whole day to walk because between the two villages were huge fields and the owners didn't allow them to walk through them so they had to walk around.

Hermione and Draco arrived at the village around midnight and got a room in a small hotel. The room was quite small but was big enough to place two single beds and a small bathroom.

Hermione immediately fell asleep but Draco looked to the sleeping Hermione and noticed that he started to smile while looking at her and went to bed as well.

**A/N: Because it is double as long as normal there's no sneak peek and if you like (or dislike) the new chapter you can tell me by reviewing (it only takes less than a minute of your life). Keep reading.**

**PS: I was about to upload my chapter when i noticed that my other chapter are around 800 words long and that this chapter isn't 'longer' than several other chapters. Apologies.**


	9. I don't know

Chapter 8: I don't know.

Hermione woke up and looked to the nearest clock and saw that it was nearly 12 o'clock. Draco was still sleeping in the bed next to hers. Hermione tried to wake him up but after he made a loud snore Hermione got dressed and went down for lunch. Even when she came back up again Draco was still fast asleep, Hermione sat down on her bed and noticed a sort of book and a few loose sheets on the floor. These weren't hers so they had to belong to Draco who's bag had fallen open on the end of his bed.

Hermione opened the book it was filled with names with below each of them some information. She knew it was 'the list' she looked herself up in the little book and found her name scratched through in the _missing_ section with _found_ written underneath it. Hermione looked up some other names too, and found Harry with a big picture with in the description 'The one who saved the Wizarding world from Voldemort' and the entire Weasley family on two pages with Fred Weasley's name scratched through. The thought of Fred being killed in battle after she had left still made her feel guilty.

Hermione picked up some of the note's that lied on the floor. One of them was filled with names and it was all written in Draco's handwriting, she recognised them all. It were the names of almost every student in her year at Hogwarts. Most of them were scratched through so was hers and the bottom of the page said in a very small writing _Please forgive me._

Hermione placed the book and the papers back in Draco's bag and closed it so nothing else would fall out. Hermione took out a book of her own. It was a book with spells because Hermione forgot quite a few after two years not revising them.

Draco finally woke up and after realising it was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon he rushed in and out the bathroom and was fully dressed after Hermione pointed out that he was wearing some of his Hogwarts robes (which were too small) over his pyjamas. Hermione didn't quite understand why he still carried his Hogwarts robes around.

When they were finally searching the streets for any possible wizards Hermione had to pull Draco out of an television shop because he kept shouting at a news anchor (who he thought was a portrait) on a television. Hermione finally noticed a little house people didn't seem to notice with on the door written: If you can read this you're a wizard.

Draco took out some of his papers and knocked on the door. After a minute or two a little girl around five years old opened the door and she was immediately followed by a girl who seemed to be her big sister.

"I'm sorry I'm not used to people knocking on the door." The girl said.

"Can't the people see it." Hermione asked.

"No it's invisible to any muggles and only wizards can touch the property without losing their memory."

"I'm here in name of the ministry of magic." Draco interrupted. "You should have received an owl from the ministry of magic a week ago saying 'the list' will be updated."

"Yes, and we thought you would come that same day we gathered the entire wizard community of our town in our garden." She girl said. "They've been camping there for a week."

Hermione and Draco were led through a very small house to the garden that was very large and filled with tents. Hermione counted almost 20 tents and according to the girl every tent hosted more than one family. An older woman came towards them and announced herself as the head of the wizarding community.

"Were all here every wizard you can find in this town." The woman said "There are 132 people in total."

"Do you perhaps have a list of all these people?" Draco asked.

"Oh no sorry dear I'd write down the same person ten times without noticing it."

A grin appeared on Hermione's face, she knew Draco would have to ask every single person the same set of questions and it would take a while to get it done. But Hermione offered to help and they finished in half the time, most people went back home after their names were written down so the garden became less crowded.

"Do I know you from somewhere." Asked several people afterwards to Hermione. They answered the question for themselves a few seconds later. "You're that girl, Harry potter's friend that went missing aren't you. I've seen your picture in the daily prophet it appears every once in a while."

Hermione looked startled at Draco who took another book out of his bag. It was a bigger book with articles from the daily prophet all about people who fought at the final battle at Hogwarts. Most of them were articles about Harry or announcements about people who died and a few articles were about those who went missing. Hermione and a few other people were in these articles every article featured less people and one of the articles mentioned only Hermione because it was personally written by Harry Potter who requested everyone to look for her.

"I didn't know." Hermione said with the tears running down her eyes. Moments later Hermione nearly fainted but Draco held her standing up by holding one arm around her waist.

"I thought nobody would remember me after a while." Hermione said crying. Draco kissed her on her forehead and said "Everybody remembered you."

Moments later Draco had thanked the family and had to help Hermione out and disapparated immediately with her.

Hermione arrived in a place she didn't recognise. Draco released Hermione and disapparated again to moments later appear again with their bags from the hotel.

"You stay here I'll get someone to look after you before I leave again." Draco said.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked. But he had vanished again before finishing the question.

An hour later someone entered by the floo network. It was Harry Potter. The first thing Hermione did was give him a big hug. Harry was the best friend you could imagine, he really knew what was best for her and now it was not to say too much.

"Hello." Harry said. "Missed you."

"Missed you too." Hermione said. "Would you mind telling me where I am?"

"This is Draco's apartment." Harry answered. "It's in London in a muggle street.

"I thought you wouldn't notice my disappearance."

"How can we not notice it. It was the first thing I asked someone after the war."

"I'm sorry i couldn't take all that slaughter anymore too many people died during that war."

"Don't worry, we're happy that we've got you back." Harry said

"How did you know I was here." Hermione asked Harry.

"Draco Malfoy told me he visited me at work, told me the entire story about how he found you and that you needed someone to look after you so here I am." Harry said "But I knew you were safe because about a week ago Ron came over he asked me to talk you into coming back because he thought you weren't going to be safe with Draco knowing where you live."

"What am I supposed to do here all by myself?" Hermione asked "You aren't going to stay all the time."

"Perhaps you could stay with George and Ginny in the apartment above the shop they've always got a spare room for guests.."

"Better not I don't want to see Ron all the time. He makes me a bit nervous some times."

"But he doesn't live there." Harry said "He only sleeps there when George asks him to help in the shop. It'll be just you George and Ginny."

"I should stay with them, all by myself in a strange house isn't that much fun."

Hermione took her bag that was still packed from Draco's dining table and side along apparated with Harry to Diagon Alley. Hermione saw a brightly coloured shop but the paint on the outside of the shop had worn off and the windows were full brightly coloured things except for a little card in the corner of the window asking for someone to help in the shop. Apparently Harry had a spare key and unlocked the door because it was the shop's closing day.

"Ginny is that you?" someone asked from upstairs. Hermione recognised the voice as George's.

"No, it's me Harry!" Yelled Harry back. "And I brought Hermione with me!"

"You're joking!" An instant later George came out of the door that separated the apartment with the shop on the first floor and looked down the stairs.

"Hi George." Hermione said.

"I thought you said you were going to stay in your house in that little village of yours."

"I changed my mind."

Harry told George what had happened and that Hermione needed to stay somewhere. Harry couldn't stay for much longer because he had abandoned his job to see Hermione. George showed Hermione where her bedroom was and showed her the apartment. Hermione had agreed to work in the shop for a little amount of money so that George didn't have to pay a full time employee. Hermione agreed with getting less money than a real employee because she didn't have to pay for food and other things.

The apartment was really nice it had no hallways so from the living room/kitchen you had access to all the other rooms.

After a while Hermione found herself in one of the comfortable chairs in the living room of the apartment reading the latest newspaper. George was in the shop making sure everything was in place for when they opened tomorrow.

Half an hour later Hermione heard the door of the shop open and Ginny's voice talking to George. Hermione expected George to pull a little prank on Ginny in these sort of moments. Sadly he didn't because seconds later she heard Ginny yelling "HERMIONE WHERE?" and heard her going up the stairs really fast. Ginny gave the biggest hug imaginable and so did Hermione.

They hadn't seen each other for more than two years. Ginny didn't want to know where Hermione had been or what had happened to her, she was just happy she could see her again.

"George and Ron told me about you when they visited you a week ago." Ginny said smiling "When they came back without you I thought I'd never see you again."

"I've changed my mind."Hermione said.

It was nearly seven o'clock when Ginny started cooking, Hermione had offered to help but Ginny wanted to give Hermione a self mad welcome home meal. George had also offered to help but Ginny refused to let him touch anything mainly because he had never bothered to learn how to cook and not even an omelette would survive a second in George hands.

Later that evening Harry came over from work to see Ginny and to join them at dinner. Hermione enjoyed herself and wondered why she had left to miss all this.

About a week had passed and The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was open and it was very very busy. But with all the five employees, Ginny, Hermione and George they could manage it. Draco had entered the shop but nobody had noticed. The first on to see him was Ginny who was a bit surprised but remembered what Harry had told her about him taking good care of Hermione so she had pointed him towards the stockroom in the back where Hermione and an employee were restocking sold out items.

Hermione didn't hear Draco coming in the stockroom neither did the employee. They carried on restocking until Draco had tapped Hermione's shoulder and screamed very loud that the other employee had accidentally dropped two boxes of puking pasties and they were now spread all over the floor. With a wave of her wand the puking pasties flew back in the box and she left to dicuss what to do with George.

"I haven't finished my job yet but I came to say hello." Draco said while hugging Hermione. "I've got to leave again."

"I'm very happy to see you." Hermione said.

When Draco turned away to leave Hermione had grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her and kissed him. Draco was surprised but took a step backwards and started muttering things then disapparated.

Draco wasn't really the type to disapparated after something like that happened. But the problem was it hadn't happened before, Hermione was the first girl to kiss him without warning.

He needed time to think, Draco suddenly realized the obvious, Hermione was in love with him. He knew that they had been growing closer but didn't think it would come to this so soon. He took a few second to think and decided to go back and talk about it.

It didn't turn out as expected.

Draco had apparated in the store room when he thought that there was something wrong because he hit the wall just after apparating. It was because Hermione had slapped him very hard. She was obviously angry with him for leaving.

"I'm sorry." Said Draco while he went with his hand over his left cheek where Hermione had hit him.

Hermione kept quiet and looked angry at Draco.

"Why did you kiss me."

"Because I like you." Hermione said "Because I'm falling in love with you."

**A/n: It's an extra long one, I wrote this one to be the end to the complete story but I'm not sure if this should be the end or if I should write one more chapter. Please review.**


	10. At Hogwarts (pre- prequel)

Chapter 9: At Hogwarts

**I am so sorry to have you all waiting for over a year (nearly two). I had planned to write another chapter but I completely forgot. So here it is. :) (it's some sort of a prequel but it takes place before this story's prequel.)**

Hogwarts library

Even though OWL examinations were still months away, Hermione spent most of her free time without Harry and Ron in the library.

As Hermione was always very quiet and always placed books back on their rightful place, she was Madam Pince's favourite student and could always ask her for a favour.

Hermione had taken a place at her usual table in the corner behind a big bookshelf so nobody could see her. Hermione had about ten different books in front of her, some were books about school subjects and the others were for her research for the DA.

It was lunchtime so every student en even madam Pince was in the great hall. Yet Hermione had a feeling she was being watched. Since Umbridge had started the inquisitorial squad every member of the DA had gotten these suspicions. Through the gaps between books Hermione had a clear sight of the entrance to the library but nobody had passed for a few hours

Draco joined the inquisitorial squad to keep up a reputation with his friends. Not even Crabbe and Goyle knew what Draco really thought of Harry Potter and his friends. At first when he was only eleven he did follow his father's beliefs and was jealous of Harry Potter's fame, now on the other hand he knew his father had been wrong all along but revealing this to his classmates was unthinkable. Not only did he continue to bully Harry Potter and his friends but he had developed a crush on Hermione Granger.

The first OWL exam would take place in a couple of days and Hermione was on her usual spot in the library. One would expect the library to be fully crowded at this time of the day but there were barely five people in the library. Many students had borrowed library books and taken them to their dormitory or common room to study quietly, also the fear of breaking any decrees had increased greatly.

The other four students in the library were concentrating very hard on their books and not paying attention to anything happening around them. Nobody had noticed that someone had entered the library and moved close to Hermione's spot.

Draco Malfoy's real thought had been boiling inside him for a year now, he had to tell someone. His friends would be too stupid to understand any of it and walking up to Harry Potter with a big smile would be suspicious. In Draco's mind Hermione Granger was his best chance, she would not only listen him out but also be clever enough to think about what he has to say.

Draco took his wand out held it in his hand and took the courage to appear in Hermione's sight. Hermione looked up at him and glanced at his wand. Draco quickly placed it on one of her books.

"I'm unarmed now, I need to talk to you." Draco whispered.

"Why should I?" She whispered back with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I've got information. I can help."

"Why should I believe you?"

Draco hadn't thought this plan through and expected it to go a bit more smoothly. Then he remembered something important that he had done.

"The note!"

"What note?" Hermione whispered.

"The note about Rita Skeeter being a animagus. You got it around Christmas." Draco whispered and moved a bit closer. "I sent it."

Hermione had kept that note a secret from Harry and Ron. On Christmas together with her other presents was a small envelope containing a note.

_You want to know how Rita Skeeter gets her information,  
then keep an eye out for beetles._

_Someone who wants to help_

"Why would you send it to me?"

"I'm not like my father. I thought that him being a death eater was a good story, that's all."

"Then why aren't you being more helpful. You could have protected Dumbledore's army instead you handed us to Umbridge."

"You-know-who would kill me personally if he knew that I was helping Harry Potter." Draco looked around to see if nobody was eavesdropping, then he moved very close to Hermione and whispered. "Meet me in the room of requirement tonight after dinner, alone."

When Draco backed off again Hermione had a good look on his face and unintentionally locked eyes with him. Draco left quickly when he heard a noise. Hermione didn't think of actually going until she saw his face, Draco had a serious expression mixed with fear and desperation."

Draco went as far from the library as possible so nobody would think he had been there recently. He was extremely nervous, he had revealed a side of himself nobody had ever seen before to the person who was the least likely to see it. He hoped that Hermione would believe him. He knew that the scene he had pulled off in the library could easily be a trap in Hermione's eyes.

Draco spent the rest of the afternoon in his dormitory and then went to dinner as usual. He could see Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table but she didn't look at him the entire dinner.

Half of the great hall was empty now and Draco had made up an excuse to his friends so he could leave without being followed. When he was at the entrance to the great hall he looked at the Gryffindor table to lock eyes with Hermione again and headed to the seventh floor.

He had thought this part through. He needed a room that only he and Hermione Granger could find and enter and it had to convince her that he was on her side.

A small door appeared in front of him. Inside he found a comfortable sized room with two sitting chairs placed opposite of each other. Against the walls were bookshelves with all kind of books, Draco hadn't seen them before. He sat down in one of the sitting chairs and pointed his head towards the door.

Ron only finished eating twenty minutes later. On their way to the common room Hermione pretended that she had forgotten to return one of her books and left to the library before either Harry or Ron could follow her.

Hermione made a little detour and went to the seventh floor. She took out her wand and carefully opened the door.

Even thought Draco he had a wand pointed at him, a smile with gratitude appeared on his face. Because of that Hermione lowered her wand and took place in the seat opposite him.

**Thanks for reading, I'm writing a next chapter. If you find any mistakes in the story or in my grammar feel free to tell me.**


End file.
